Vampire Diaries:Octoberfest With the Salvatores
by ayekay47
Summary: Elena and Stefan broke up a while back,but remained good friends.Now,both brothers want to spend October with her to show her how a real monster celebrates the month.They slipt the month in half,each having an equal amount of days with her.what'll happen?
1. Dear, Dear Diary

okay, so i know it's not a good idea to start another story while having one already in the progress, but this idea just popped into my head and i just have to write it, besides, i'm going to have chapter seven of Diary of a Broken Heart up soon ahha

anyway, enjoyyyy and review!

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hey there, how've you been? I know you're probably angry with me, it's been at least five months since I've touched you. But I can explain. My life has been so crazy and unexpected, and I know that sounds bad coming from the girl who has two vampires in her life, plus another jealous physco ex girlfriend who's in the process of trying to kill me. Did I mention that she two is also a vampire who just happens to look exactly like me?_

_ Last time we left of, I believe, was right after Bonnie's grandmother passed away due to the amount of energy she had to use to lift the seal which was holding Stefan and Damon in the tomb. Till this day, Bonnie has refused to associate with me unless I completely drop Damon and Stefan. She really does hate them more than anything, and since that's coming from Bonnie, it really means something because she's one of the nicest girls I know. I guess she's trying to find someone to blame for her grandmother's death, and sadly, Damon and Stefan are the two easiest candidates. I do miss my best friend more than anything, since I've lost her friendship I don't have anyone to talk to anymore. I mean, sure, I can talk to Damon and Stefan, but that's just it, I don't want to talk to the brothers about themselves. For one, Stefan would probably feel like he did something wrong and spend hours over analyzing on how to fix whatever problem he may or may not have caused. As for Damon, well Damon would allow the fact that I even want to talk about him get to his head, and I wouldn't hear the end of it. And trust me, Damon knows how to keep at it even when a person tells him to drop it. It's his own personal game._

_ Like I said before, a lot has happened within the past five months. To begin with, I found out that I was adopted. My birth mother, Isobel, had me when she was in highschool. She bailed on me and left me without a mother or father. For a while, I lost all hope of talking to her or at least finding out about her. No one knew of her, or if they did, it wasn't much. After about a week or two of knowing about the adoption, I was informed even more news. Isobel, had been turned into a vampire on her own request. Wait - it gets even better. The vampire who turned her? Yup, you're right. Damon Salvatore himself. At first, I was extremely confused, hurt, upset, angered, and pretty much every other emotion in the book. I wanted to kill Damon. Alaric, Isobel's current/ex husband, helped me through it all though. He had also just found out that Isobel was now a vampire. He explained to me how she always had this fascination with them, and would spend hours researching them. Lucky for her, she found a vampire who didn't care about anyone but himself and got him to change her._

_ After about a month, Isobel showed up. Can't say I was excited, because honestly, I never wanted to meet her after a stranger came up to me and informed me about how Isobel wanted nothing to do with me then got himself hit by a large eighteen wheeler. However, we all know that when a vampire wants something, it won't stop until it gets it. She wanted to meet with me at the local coffee shop. I agreed to go, but not alone. I had Stefan in the corner the entire time, although Isobel had already known the moment she walked through the door. She was exactly what I expected her to be like. Cold, heartless, and unkind. I hated her the moment we first talked. She explained how she was looking for a device that Jonathon Gilbert had given to Pearl, who had then given the device to Damon. Isobel demanded that I get the device from Damon, or else she'd kill Jeremy. As soon as Stefan and Damon learned of her threats, they weren't too happy. Stefan was the supportive boyfriend who was there for me if needed someone to talk to, while Damon, well Damon was ready to rip someone's head off. I didn't know it at the time, but I later learned that he paid a visit to Isobel and threatened to kill Isobel if she laid one hand on me. She then informed him how the device was for Katherine, which only angered him even more. I never thought it was possible, but Damon Salvatore was finally over Katherine. Anyway, I ended up learning that the device was a device used to kill vampires. Bonnie agreed to help me remove the spell. That way, Damon and Stefan would be safe, and Isobel would have never noticed the difference. We then had a meeting to exchange. She threatened me by arriving with two large humans, however, I was smarter than that. I remember nodding to behind Isobel as Damon and Stefan appeared behind her. It was going as planned, until Isobel dropped the bomb. _

_"But you took a risk with Damon. How'd you know he'd give it to me?"_

_"Because, he's in love with you."_

_ It replays in my mind, over and over, like a song stuck on repeat. I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that Damon's in love with me, I didn't let it sink in enough yet. I know that Stefan's uncomfortable with me and Damon's relationship, he's told me and Damon many times. But Damon needs someone, and I can't just leave him alone like that. I'd basically be doing what Katherine did to him after all these years._

_ Anyway, I'm ahead of myself. I forgot to tell you about how Damon and I even started talking. Well, you see, after we all went into the tomb, Damon threw a bag of blood at the wall whenever he discovered that Katherine was no where's to be found. The other vampires locked inside the tomb used that blood in order to escape. They were all enemies with the Salvatores, duet to the fact that Mr. Salvatore was the reason they were all buried inside the tomb to begin with. So naturally, they set out for revenge. Vampires don't take betrayal lightly. For example, Damon and Stefan. Even after 145 years, they still aren't completely over their fight. Anywho, one of the vampires, kidnapped Stefan and tortured him until he was on a thin line between death and his un-dead life. Surprisingly, Damon pulled through and rescued Stefan. It was really an interesting site, actually. The minute Damon walked into the house he begin staking vampires, warning them that when they mess with one Salvatore, they have to deal with the other. Seeing him fight the head vampire was a story in itself. I never seen Damon so aggressive and so angry. He was literally beating the vampire's head from one side to the other. Anyway, because of all the pain they caused Stefan, he could barely walk or move. There was only one way to make him stronger so he could save not only his life, but also mine while Damon was busy fighting in the house. I had to give him blood. One problem - I wasn't in a pet store, which left one more option, me. I never thought or expected it to get as bad as it got. Little did I know that after years of no human blood, the moment you taste it, you become addicted. His problem wasn't really noticable until the Founder's Day pageant. Whenever I looked down at the crowd before walking down the stairs, and didn't see Stefan, was when the fear set in. At first I thought I'd be embarrassed without a partner, but thankfully, Damon rushed to my side and did the entire dance with me. I believe that at that moment in time, my feelings for Damon started to grow - just a little. After the dance, we went searching for Stefan and found him attacking Amber. Once Damon had him under control, we discussed ways to fix the problem. Damon brought up how Stefan had locked him into the cellar to control his problem whenever he was feeding on Caroline, and suggested that we do the same for Stefan. Seeing Stefan locked up was a horrible sight, I felt so helpless and so at fault. From that day on, Damon and I continued to grow closer and closer. We were there for each other and really opened up. _

_ In addition, my brother now knows about vampires as well. A few months back, he met this young girl named Anna. She was new in town and instantly clicked with Jeremy. Little did he, or even I know that she was also a vampire in search of her mother Pearl who was also locked up in the tomb. At first, she was using my brother for his blood, but slowly, she developed real feelings for him. When we first met, we hated each other because she tried to kill me and all. But now, I don't mind having her around. She makes Jeremy happy and she's actually really sweet. At first, Jeremy hated me. He read my diary and learned about how I had asked Damon to erase his memory of Vicki, and let's just say he wanted me dead. But slowly, he realized my intentions were good and forgave me. It's kind of weird seeing my brother around when crazy events go on, but then agani it's also nice because now I don't have to hide anything from him. _

_ Equally important, turns out Uncle John, really isn't my uncle. In fact, he's my father. I freaked out when I found out too. And you'll never guess who was the one to break the news to me. Damon. That's right, instead of my own boyfriend informing me, his brother had to. I took it hard at first, but then I slowly got used to it. Now, we're pretty cool but I tend to stay away from him. I mean, he tried to kill Stefan and Damon._

_ As soon as I confronted Stefan about not telling me, he became all jealous and thought I was lying to him about how often Damon and I saw each other. He had really changed since the blood incident, and it wasn't for the better either. I decided to drop the subject because honestly, I wasn't in the mood to fight. But the attitude continued for days at a time, and finally, I grew tired of it. So we both decided it was time to take a break, but we'd remain close friends, and when the time was right, we'd try us again. Due to the break up, Damon's been around more often. But not like that, well at least not on my part. He has been dropping so many hints, it gets annoying after hearing kitten at least fourty times a day. He keeps trying to flirt with me or seduce me, it's kind of cute in his own twisted way. So far, I'm doing pretty good at avoiding any feelings for Damon. Don't know how much longer I can last though._

_ Yeah, well you see, October begins in two days, and since October is "Halloween" month, the brothers have invited me to stay at the mansion for the entire month to show me how a real creature of the night celebrates the month. Of course, Damon and Stefan have different ideas on how to celebrate it with me, which is why they've agreed to split the month in half. So for one half of the month, I'll be celebrating with Stefan, and the other half with Damon. I'm kind of worried about Damon's half, one of his days include Halloween itself, which means I'm probably going to be dressed slutty. Thank God he can't force me to wear anything I don't want to. I'm also worried he'll make me do something evil, like kill a human or something. That'll never happen. Anyway, I've got to start packing. You wouldn't believe how much clothes a girl needs. _

_ Love always,_

_ Elena_

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Okay so I know this entire chapter is Elena's diary, but I thought it'd be a cute way to start of the story. I won't include every single day of october in this story cause honestly that'd be too long of a story, but I will include a few days for each brother. anyway, tell me what you think


	2. Day One

Elena approached the large wooden door that sealed the outside world from the Salvatore family. Today was the first day of October, which also meant the first day of learning how to celebrate Halloween, or as Damon had put it, "Coming to the dark side." Today, she'd be spending her time with Stefan simply because it was his first half of the month to be with her. She was both excited and not happy about the fact that it was Stefan first, but only because she knew he was more into historical and proper ways rather than well - fun.

Before she could even raise her hand up to knock at the door, it suddenly swung open, revealing Damon standing behind it while giving Elena his traditional smirk. He followed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the doorway.

"Wanna have a lil fun before," Damon started as he rolled his eyes in the direction of Stefan, "_Saint Stefan_ bores you to death."

Elena groaned and rolled her eyes in respone to Damon's sexual suggestions as she brushed herself past the vampire. He looked at her for a moment with playfulness written all over his face before grabbing her bags and heading upstairs with them.

"Damon!" Elena called out as she chased after the dark haired boy.

"God, Elena, I knew I'd have you in my room one day. But I never thought you'd be _running_ to it," Damon joked.

"Give me my bags, now," replied Elena.

"Suit yourself," Damon winked as he slowly walked to Elena and dropped the bags at her feet. She bent down to grab them, but as she came up, she welcomed a pair of crystal blue eyes staring deep into her own. Instead of playfulness, there was now curiousity, almost like Damon would be some sort of cat, and Elena some sort of new toy. He remained in the same composure for a few moments later before slowly making his way back to the lower end of the house without saying one word.

"Please excuse Damon. He hasn't had a girl who wasn't compelled over since more than two hundred years ago," smiled Stefan as he approached Elena, "You'll be staying in the guest room. I'll bring your bags there now if you'd like to see it."

Elena nodded silently as she followed Stefan to the end of the long hall way. Along each side of the wall were many family potraits of relatives throughout the generation. She slowed her pace down to take in all of the photos she'd never once seen before. Although she'd spent much time at the house, she never wondered off and realized what was all inside the large home. In one photograph, she recognized a younger Damon as well as Stefan, with their arms around each other. She smiled as she leaned in closer to get a better glimpse. Damon looked around the age of eighteen while Stefan appeared to be sixteen or seventeen.

"1830," Stefan stated. He walked over to Elena's side and glanced at the picture of his brother and himself as well, "That was the day Damon decided to join the confederacy, before everything with Katherine had happened, of course."

"What about this one?" Elena asked as she pointed to a similar picture, except this time there was a older blonde hugging both boys with each an arm.

Stefan smiled as he realized what picture she'd mentioned. "That would have to be a few years down the line, my guess would be around 1837. Damon and I had just met Katherine-we were unaware that she was a vampire at that time. The blonde in the middle, that's Lexi, shortly before she was turned."

Elena smiled without saying anything only because she didn't know what'd be the right thing to say. Lexi had been one of Stefan's oldest friends. But sadly, Stefan had to witness his own brother driving the piece of wooden stake into her heart, killing her instantly. She knew he still hurt from seeing his friend die, but she also knew Stefan was good at hiding his emotions. After a few more moments of glancing at pictures and discussing them, they finally made their way to the end of the hallway which was Elena's bedroom for the month. The minute Stefan openned the door she fell in love. The room was perfect.

"Stefan, it's gorgeous," Elena whispered as she took it all in at once. The walls were lined with white-golden silk along with beautiful flowers lining the area in which the ceiling and walls met. The curtains were the color of ivory, offsetting the colors in the room but blending in at the same time. The bed was extremely large and had a privacy canopy falling over it which she was glad for due to the fact that Damon could easily slip in at night.

"The door on the right leads to the closet, and the one of the left is the bathroom," Stefan commented, "Go ahead and get yourself settled in. In the meantime, Damon and I will be downstairs making dinner."

Elena turned around to face Stefan with a confused face. "You can cook?"

Stefan chuckeled to himself before replying, "Elena, even though we're dead, we still need food besides blood. Besides, how else would we feed you?"

Elena laughed along as she realized how stupid she'd just sounded. Stefan waved goodbye as he turned around and continued his way to the kitchen below the upper floor. So far, things were going pretty smooth. She was getting along with Stefan without things being awkward, her room was amazing, and the brothers weren't fighting. Elena snapped out of her thoughts as she could feel someone's eyes burning into her flesh from behind. She slowly turned around to meet the face of Damon.

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" she asked, unfazed at how close he was trying to get to her.

"Elena, when have I been one to help?" Damon asked.

"You helped rescue Stefan," she replied as she started to unpack her clothing, which only interested Damon even more than he already was.

"Did I mention that I hate myself?" he replied while picking through her clothes, pulling out any personal objects he may have found.

"I said it before and I'll say it again," she paused to remove her bras from Damon's hands, "Don't pretend like you don't care."

"Who said I pretending sweetheart?" he replied before heading out of the room. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled to herself while she continued her unpacking.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

It'd been at least two hours since either one of the brothers had been upstairs to visit her, or in Damon's case, try to seduce her. She figured it was due to the fact that they were both downstairs hard at work with the meal they were preparing for her. Stefan, she knew, was going to make it perfect just to see Elena happy with his hard work. Damon, on the other hand, would simply do it to impress Elena and try to be closer to winner her over. It amazed her how they could be so different in more than one way.

Elena grabbed her labtop from under the large bed she was currently sitting on. She worked her way onto the internet and signed on to her myspace account. She rolled her eyes as she noticed Damon's update from his mobile which was updated minutes ago.

"_Damon- Making supper for the girl of my dreams, who, by the way is upstairs ;D_"

"God Elena, if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask," he winked as he made his way over to Elena and flopped onto the bed casually.

"In your dreams," Elena replied.

"And your's too, if I remember correctly," he smirked.

"Unwilling," she answered.

"You had vervain on," he smiled, knowing that he had won the agruement between the two.

Elena went to open her mouth with a cocky reply but closed it slowly when she realized Damon was correct and there was nothing she could do about it. "Why are you in here?"

"What? A guy can't visit a friend? Gee, thanks Elena," Damon joked, "No, food's ready."

Elena lifted herself off of the bed only to find herself flying down the stairs within seconds. As the room faded back to it's normal self, she realized that she was suspended in air. Apparently, while she was in the middle of getting up, Damon had used his super vampire speed to race down and pick her up in his arms, then bring her into the kitchen. She groaned as she freed herself of Damon's muscular arms and took a seat at the table across from Stefan which left one chair on the side of her for Damon. Happily, he took his seat as well.

"So, tell me about this five star meal," Elena smiled.

"Well, the main course that you are currently eating is Tuna au Poivre. Back in the 1800's, French meals were a huge success with the founding families of Mystic Falls-" Stefan started.

"Except, for myself," Damon added.

"Except for Damon. And in the glass is Red Wine, which was suggest by Damon," explained Stefan.

"Enjoy the Tuna Au whatever it is, if you ask me, it's a little too fancy for my taste. Just like this house..." Damon stated.

The three started to have conversations with one another for the rest of the dinner. They spent time laughing and joking around as well as being serious, even Damon was serious at some points in time. Elena enjoyed herself and for once, it felt like she was actually living the normal life with the people she was close to.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked Stefan once the plates were picked up, leaving the kitchen back to its spotless self.

"I was thinking I could take you to this place deep into the forest. It's a far walk for humans, but for vampires it'll take about five minutes. It's worth it though, trust me," he replied gently.

Elena smiled as Stefan continued to explain his plans for the evening to her. She noticed Damon sitting at the kitchen table rolling his eyes to almost everything Stefan said while he sipped his scotch. She tried hard to redirect her focus to Stefan.

"I figured we could leave in about ten minutes. The car ride there's a little while," Stefan started.

"Okay that's cool. Um, let me just go grab my purse," Elena replied as she headed up the never ending stairs.

The moment she entered her room she found Damon leaning against her dresser with her purse held to his chest. She walked closer and tried to grab ahold of it, but the moment she was close he'd hurry up and fly across the other side of the room, making it almost impossible to reach.

"Are you having fun?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Actually, I am. But sadly, you won't tonight, because you're going to be with . Walking through the forests, smelling the disguisting fresh air, worrying about what critters wondered the forest floors, pondering about who's lurking in the trees above. Yup, sounds like a blast," Damon smirked as he threw Elena her purse and left the room.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

As the car came to a stop, Elena recongized the place as the old national park of Mystic Falls. However, once they discovered where the tombs of the soldiers were, the district government had decided to relocate the park.

"We're here. If we want to make it to the location, you might have to..." Stefan trailed off as Elena caught on to what he was hinting at.

Reluncantly, she made her way over to Stefan and allowed him to lift her up into his arms. She didn't mind being around him, but him holding her only after a short time of being apart made things extremely awkward. However, before she knew what was happening, the two were speeding through the forest. She shut her eyes tightly to try and stop the dizziness that was threatening her. In seconds, the rushing wind stopped and everything became still. She openned her eyes to meet a small path leading to the mysterious place.

"It's a little farther down that road, no more than three minutes," Stefan said.

Together, they walked down the dirt road. Everytime she'd hear a noise, Damon's voice would instantly flash throughout her mind, scaring her even more every time. _Damn him_, she thought. She ignored the fear threatening her body and toughened up, besides, this was what this month was all about. Learning how vampires celebrated Halloween.

"We're here," Stefan said suddenly.

Elena stopped in her tracks as she took in the site before her. Her mouth openned slightly as soon as the beauty of the location hit her. Before the two of them, was the biggest water fall she'd ever seen. In fact, it was the only waterfall she'd ever seen.

"It's not exactly scary, I know. But, this is the exact location where Emily and Katherine met and where Emily shared her magic with Katherine. It might not mean much to historicains nowadays, but to me, it means a lot," Stefan said quietly as he remembered all the memories that had happened near this location.

"Wow," Elena whispered, "Over a hundred years ago, Katherine stood in this exact spot. It's still so unreal to me."

"It takes a bit of time to get used to it," Stefan replied.

Elena caught onto the double meaning of what he'd just said. She knew he wasn't refering only to Katherine, but also to Elena as well. He looked down as realized what he'd said.

"I'm not Katherine," Elena stated.

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied as he offered an apologeic smile.

Elena felt her phone buzz and reached into her pocket to remove the small electronic from her pants. She quickly read the text to herself.

"_Told you he's no fun. Be safe, you never know who's watching you... ;D -Damon"_

Elena's head quickly snapped up and scanned the surroundings of the area. Slowly, she spotted him. There, about ten feet away in a tree, was a large black crow who turned it's head playfully the moment she laid eyes on it. Of course, Damon wouldn't leave her alone with Stefan. She rolled her eyes as her and Stefan contined to talk about the past.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Okay, so it'll start of with some Stefan/Elena since the first part is about Stefan and Elena. But I'm a huge fan of Damon/Elena so ill throw some Damon and Elena moments in there every now and then :D but once the Damon days start, it'll turn into a full blown Damon/Elena. I'm working on chapter eight of my other story, it should be up by tomorrow. Enjoy and review!


	3. Day Ten

_October 10, about 9:30 a.m._

___Dear diary,_

_When I first thought about spending half of a month with Stefan, I'm not going to lie, I was worried that'd it'd bore me to death. However, that's not the case now. See, although the "dates" we've gone on recently haven't been exciting or dangerous, they've allowed me to get to know the side of Stefan that I'd never once met. Like for example, on the...fifth I believe, we went visit his father's grave. At first, I wasn't sure if I'd personally be strong enough to visit his father's grave with him since my own just passed away a year ago. However, something strong grew inside of me and took away all of the pain and heartache. I think that I'm finally coming to terms with the fact that my parents are gone._

_ We haven't really been doing many Halloween activities. It's been more of a bonding session with Stefan, probably his way of trying to work things out between the two of us. I feel horrible everytime I look into his eyes and see the pain, the pain that I caused. I really do wish things would be different, because I do still love Stefan. But I'm not in love with him anymore. As much as I hate to say it, things changed, the passion died down, and the happy days turned into sad. I hope one day he'll be able to move on and find someone that will make him happier than ever because he really is an amazing guy when it comes down to it, and he will make some girl feel like a princess._

_ So far I've visited the beautiful waterfall (which I plan to make it a daily thing to visit it at least once a day), Stefan's father's grave, the old site of the vampire killings, and last but not least, Katherine's tomb. The two brothers had made her a tomb in rememberence of their love when they believed she'd died in the fire. Shortly after that, Damon begin to hate Stefan, which started the whole family drama._

_ Speaking of Damon, he's been quiet for the last couple of days, which is strangely odd if you know Damon. He pops up at the most random times and only says a few words that'll leave you on a clift hanger for the next couple of days or until you see him again. He's extremely good at that thing. You know, the whole act like you don't care one moment then the next you're all sincere and passionate. I hate it, I really do. He knows exactly how to push my buttons when he wants to. But we have something, we already admitted to each other that we had something. However, our somethings were totally different. My something meant that Damon and I understood each other better than any other person. Damon's something was that we were in love with each other and just too stubborn to admit it, which isn't the case. Anyway, I have to go now. I can hear one of the brothers coming upstairs._

_ -Elena_

Just as Elena put her journal away in a safe spot, Damon bust through her door and took a seat on the chair in the far corner. He was obviously upset with something, or someone, and looked extremely angry. He rested his hands over his mouth as he sat silent for a few moments before jumping up and starting his explanation.

"Let's do something," Damon suggested.

"Damon, Stefan and I have a get together planned in two hours. It's too late," Elena replied.

"I can have you back in time," he promised.

"Is Stefan fine with it?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes as he leaned against the post holding the bed together. "Yes."

"Can I trust you?" she questioned.

"Yes," he replied once again.

"Will you promise to keep your hands to yourself and not try anything with me?" Elena wondered.

"Let's go," Damon smirked as he pulled the young girl out of the bed. She followed close behind as Damon quietly lead her down the stairs.

"I thought you said he was fine with it," Elena whispered as she caught onto why Damon was sneaking around.

"I lied," Damon whispered back.

Before Elena could protest, Damon took off in his vampire speed with Elena in his embrace. She closed her eyes tight to shed away any of the excessive air pressure. Momemts later, they appeared at the familiar blue mustang. Damon held his finger up to his mouth, indictating to remain quiet as he used his strength to push his car back quickly. Within seconds, the car was far enough so that Stefan wouldn't be able to hear it when Damon would start the engine. Elena followed Damon's lead as the two hopped into the car.

"I can't believe we're sneaking behind Stefan's back," Elena stated while she watched Damon from the passenger's seat.

"I knew there were demons deep down inside, somewheres," Damon winked as he increased the volume of the music coming from the car. Elena instantly recognized the song as The Night by Disturbed.

"Oh my God, I know this song," Elena groaned as she was forced to listen to the loud rock music pouring from Damon's speakers.

He glanced over at the girl with a shocked look on his face, "You listen to Disturbed?"

"By choice? No. When Jer was going through his phases, he was in love with this band. I used to always come home and hear it beating through his walls. I hated it," Elena laughed.

Damon smirked as he increased the volume even more, leaving barely any chance of being able to hear anything Elena would have said. He beat his fingers to the drums on the steering wheel before quickly turning his head to Elena, "This self discovery, redemption taking hold of my mind, a serenade of haunting voices, calling me away, to feast upon the night, the source of my felicity, dark maiden taking hold of my hand, lead me away from hibernation, strong and unafraid, never a question why."

Elena looked at him with an annoyed face on her look as the music slowly started creating a pounding headache in her forehead. She reached forward and turned the knob down forcefully, cutting the music off almost completely. "Enough of that," she said.

Damon laughed along as the next song started to play. He quickly reached for the volume knob and turned the volume up to the max. Elena rolled her eyes as she started laughing uncontrollably. He turned towards Elena and pretended to have a microphone in his hand as he started to sing along.

"I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy. I've got the looks, That drive the girls wild. I've got the moves, that really move 'em. I send chills up. Up and down their spines," laughed Damon.

Elena smiled at him and simply said, "You're so gay."

Slowly, the car came to a stop as they pulled up to an old wooden house in the middle of no where's. Elena looked at the creepy old building and suddenly regreted agreeing to come along with Damon. "Are you sure it's safe here?"

"Elena, remember that thing called trust? Yeah, use it now," Damon replied as he waited for her at the rusted gate. She quickly increased her speed to catch up with him.

The two made their way towards the old house. Elena waited silently for something to jump out and attack her, or for her foot to fall through the wooden planks due to the house being rotten. Damon looked around before pushing the door open quietly.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Elena whispered as she took in the area around her. The furniture looked to be able two hundred years old. Each piece was covered by a white cloth which in return was covered by louds of dust. Pictures of unfamiliar people lined the dark walls.

"Not sure, who cares," Damon replied casually as he made himself at home.

"I care Damon!" Elena shouted, "Where are we, anyways?"

"Major Grahm's Mansion," Damon replied with a shy smirk.

"Are you serious?" Elena whispered. She knew the history of this building, but never planned on stepping foot in the building. Supposedly, there was once a man who owned the mansion, who wasn't the nicest guy in the world. He tortured and killed many of his slaves, as well as trapping over a hundred men, women, and children inside of a slave house and setting it on fire. Overall, the place wasn't exactly what you'd call holy.

"What's to matter Elena, scared something will get you?" Damon whispered into her ear as he appeared behind her suddenly, causing her to jump fifty feet away.

Elena placed her hand over her beating heart as she clutched her shirt. "Damon," she breathed forcefully, "you scared me half to death."

"Sorry, didn't mean to," he whispered once again as he appeared behind her once more, this time he wrapped his arms around her waist, which resulted in her shoving them off of her immediantly.

"Take me back," she demanded.

"Fine, fine fine, I'll take you back-" Damon started.

"What was that?" Elena cried as she willing held onto Damon.

"What was what?" Damon asked, confused.

"I heard something," she whispered, wide-eyed and worried.

"Probably just a cat or something," Damon yawned as he enjoyed the moments he was spending with Elena in his arms.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering on and off. Elena gasped as they shut off for good. She tightened her grip on Damon as she buried her face into his chest. Already, she could feel herself shaking.

"You mean to tell me you're scared of a little ghost, but not of two giant vampires?" Damon laughed.

"Damon, please," Elena begged as she was on the verge of tears.

"Elena, calm down, I'm right here. Think about it, isn't this more fun than anything Stefan's planned for you during the past few days?" Damon smirked as he slowly lead Elena out of the house. She lifted her head up as soon as the sunlight hit her face. Within seconds, she was back in the mustang safe and sound.

"To answer your question, Stefan has entertained me quite well," she replied.

"But no where's close to what happened back there," he commented.

"Who said I enjoyed being terrified to death?" she asked.

"Who said you didn't enjoy being in my arms?" he smirked.

Elena shut up as she leaned her head against the glass and drifted off into her own thoughts. Soon, she found herself falling asleep and slipping into a world of dreams and nightmares.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Elena, wake up. We're back," Damon whispered as he gently shoke the sleeping girl. Slowly, she openned her dark eyes and looked around only to recognize that they were in the driveway of the manison.

"How are we getting back in?" she asked, half asleep.

"Leave that to me," Damon replied.

Within seconds she was lifted up into his embrace once more as he walked to the back of the house, which was where her bedroom was located as well. Carefully, he quickly sped up and ran up the side of a tree and onto the room with all his might. Before they knew it, they were back into the bedroom in which Elena stayed in.

"How'd you do it?" asked Elena in astonishment.

"Practice," he whispered as he walked out of the bedroom, seconds before Stefan appeared in the doorway.

"Good, you're finally awake. Must of been tired from getting home so late last night, sorry about that. For a minute I thought you had died," laughed Stefan.

"Sorry, I was exhausted," lied Elena.

"Forgiven. Anyway's, I thought you'd like to meet some old friends of mine tonight, so instead of going out, I thought we could stay in tonight, and they'll come here, if that's okay?" asked Stefan.

"Are they vampires?" Elena pondered as she made her way over to the large mirror and brushed her hair.

"Yes, but none of them drink human blood," replied Stefan.

"Then yes, sounds great. Um, what time should I be ready by?" Elena asked.

"Well actually, they're already here downstairs waiting..." trailed off Stefan.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elena replied as she hurried and followed Stefan down the stairs. She looked around and saw four other people in the room, besides Damon, Stefan, and herself.

"This is my dear old friend Cassie," Stefan smiled as he introduced a pretty blonde female.

"Hello dear, you must be Elena. Of course you are, you really do look like Katherine. My oh my, let's hope you're nothing like that nasty girl," laughed Cassie.

"This is Damon and I's cousin, Leo," Stefan replied as he pointed to a tall tan male sitting on the coach. He looked like Damon very much with his dark wavy hair and blue eyes, only difference was that he had a different bone structure than Damon.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"This is another old friend of mine, Trisha," Stefan added as he nodded towards one of the prettiest brunettes Elena had ever seen. The brunette rushed forward and captured Elena's hand in her own as she hugged Elena tightly.

"You look so much like Katherine, it feels as if we've known each other for an eternity," laughed Trisha.

"And this, this is Henry," Stefan concluded. Elena glanced towards the other male in the room and noticed his blonde hair and light eyes. She also noticed the similarities between him and Cassie.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Elena asked as all eyes turned to face her. Trisha was the first to response.

"Well, Stefie informed all of us about how he's been showing you traditions for Halloween, so we decided to show you how we celebrate Halloween at our home. We play a game similar to you human's version of Truth or Dare, except instead of truth, it's just dares. Every dare you don't complete, you have to drink a shot of the nastiest animal blood around. But since you're a human...we'll make it fair and have you drink a shot of whiskey every time," Trisha explained as Elena nodded along to the rules of the game.

After about an hour into the game, things were crazy. Elena had already been dared to taste blood for the first time, which, surprisingly she did, Trisha had been dared to drink her own blood, Stefan had been dared to sing in front the group of laughing vampires simply because he was a horrible singer, Damon had been dared to drink rabbit blood (Stefan's idea), and so on. They were now on the last round of do the dare.

"Well, Elena, looks like it's time for another dare for you," announced stefan as the bottle stopped on a very drunk Elena.

"I got one," smiled Cassie, "I dare you to kiss the brother you care more about."

Stefan smiled inside as he prepared himself to greet the familiar lips that he was so used to kissing, and secretly, missed kissing. He waited for a few minutes before he realized Elena wasn't anywhere's near him. As soon as he looked around, he spotted Damon and Elena making out, with everyone gasping around them.

"What the hell?" Stefan roared out as he pulled Damon away from Elena. He would forgive Elena, she was drunk and didn't know any better, but Damon, Damon knew what he was doing.

"She's s_ingle_, Bro. And I'm going to steal your girl," Damon winked as he walked back to the circle of vampires. Stefan sighed in frustration as he looked down at the extremely intoxicated human girl at his feet before helping her up and into her room to get some rest.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTDVTDVDTTVDTVDTDDTVDTVDVDT

so what did you think about it so far? the next chapter will have may more stefan in it, BOOOOOO! and i will update my other story asap, but i really like this one as well, lol, review and enjoy


	4. Drunken Minds

Damon sat alone in the large living room as he watched the bright fire before him burn nonstop. Another night, another screw up. Like always. He looked down at the half empty whiskey glass in the palm of his hand. There was still whiskey inside the glass, still whiskey to help wash away the pain. Normally, he wasn't one to sit alone and feel pity for himself. But not now. Right now, he wanted to do nothing more than crawl under a rock and be isolated from the world. Damon looked back at the amount of whiskey remaining in his glass. He hesitated as he brought it up to his lips slowly, then suddenly, gulped down the remains within one sip.

_"You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter," replied Giuseppe Salavtore due to the fact that his son Stefan had just stated a comment that he disagreed with._

_"I never asked for your respect," Damon replied bitterly._

_"Good for you, Damon," started Giuseppe, "Because all I have is disappointment."_

Damon groaned as he leaned his head back against the cool leather coach. The alcohol was finally beginning to affect him after hours of nonstop drinking. Although the party ended hours ago, here he was, still up and alone, burying himself in self-consumed pity. He'd always been one down for making Stefan's life miserable, everyone knew that. However, he never planned to make it miserable by wanting something that Stefan wanted more than anything. Elena Gilbert. His desire for Elena was a strong as he need for blood. God, how he wanted nothing more than to feel her in his arms, to feel her need him, to know that she craved his attention. But this was reality, and in reality, Stefan was always the one to win people over.

_"Can I trust him?" Damon asked as he looked sincerely into Elena's eyes._

_She turned around, obviously uninterested in making small talk with Damon. "I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not going to work."_

_He was silent for a minute as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. "I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly," he said quietly._

_Elena hesitated for a split second as she replied, "Of course you can."_

Damon's grip around his glass tightened as even more memories flashed throught his mind.

_"You can trust me Mr. Salvatore, I would never cheat," smiled Katherine as she took her time to hit the ball through the metal hoop._

_"I'm loosing over here," annouced Giuseppe the moment he noticed his sons approaching the young woman and himself, "Again!" Katherine smiled sweetly at the two brothers._

_"She looks good," smiled Damon as he started conversation with his brother, "I must believe she genuinely likes him."_

_"Perhaps she does," replied Stefan as he watched his father chuckle as Katherine continued to win._

_"She knows Father would have her killed if he knew the truth," Damon said bitterly._

_Stefan turned to face his brother, "Not if we talk to him. Explain how we feel, he could help us keep her safe."_

_Damon's head turned swiftly to meet his brother's eyes. He knew there would be one thing that would turn out with no happy endings, and that would be telling his father about Katherine being a vampire. "Are you mad? Father would kill her himself."_

_"No that's not true. We could trust him," replied Stefan._

_"No not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him Stefan," begged Damon as he looked into Stefan's eyes, pleading for his brother's promise to keep Katherine's secret safe. Stefan was quiet for a while causing Damon to believe that he wouldn't promise to stay quiet. _

_Stefan stared at Katherine as she smiled and laughed along with their father before turning in their direction and flashing her seductive smile. He sighed, "I promise."_

"There was a time when I trusted him more than anyone," whispered a very intoxicated Damon as he remembered his conversation with Elena. It was true, he did trust Stefan more than anyone. But that was before. Before things had turned deadly. Before Stefan had unknowingly tipped their father off about Katherine being a vampire. Before Katherine was killed, and there was nothing he could do to say her. Before he himself was killed and turned into a vampire. Before he found out that Katherine was not only in love with him, but also Stefan. Before he found out that after years of searching, she was never locked up, and knew where he was, but didn't care to come to him. Before he died for a second time the moment Elena confronted him and explained that they were nothing more than friends.

"You know, sitting here feeling sorry for yourself," Stefan stated as he took a seat next to his brother and took notice of all the empty alcohol bottles, "won't make things better."

"Go ahead," sighed Damon as he prepared himself yet another drink.

"And do what?" Stefan asked as he grabbed the bottle from Damon, refusing to let him drink another ounce of alcohol.

"That thing that you always do," replied Damon as he grabbed ahold of the bottle and forcefully removed it from Stefan's hands.

"You're not making any sense, Damon," Stefan said.

"That whole tell me how much you and Elena love each other, how she doesn't love me, bring up the past, yadadada, Damon you're one hell of a failure, blah blah blah blah, history will not repeat itself or some other crap like that," replied Damon. His eyes rolled back as he smelled nothing but the alcohol.

"You're drunk," Stefan sighed.

"No shit Sherlock," Damon spit out.

"Look, if you're talking about what happened earlier...with Elena," started Stefan, "I'm not mad. Hurt, yes. Confused, yes. But angry? No. It's been a long night for all of us, she was drunk, and you're beyond drunk. Maybe she does care about you more, maybe she doesn't. That's Elena decision, and I don't think we should put any pressure on her, for her own safety."

"Hey Stefan, remember when I thought you how to play football? Good times.." Damon trailed off as he stumbled the moment he stood up.

"I think you should get some sleep," suggest Stefan as he helped Damon walk up the stairs.

Suddenly, Damon stopped and was quiet for a moment. "Thanks for never giving up on me, Stefan."

"You're my brother," Stefan replied quietly. For the rest of the walk, Damon remanded silent as did Stefan. It was only one sentence, but Stefan knew it was Damon's way of saying that he loved Stefan and was greatful to have him around no matter how he acted at times.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena awoke the next morning and instantly held her head as the throbbing evidence of last night set into play. Her head pounded with every breathe she took. She slowly placed her feet on the ground to try and make her way downstairs, but it was no use.

"Hangover? Me too. Here," Damon said as he appeared through the door with a bottle of water and two advils.

"Thanks," Elena smiled as she accepted the items from Damon, "Listen, about last night..."

"No need to explain. Drunken nights are supposed to be kept quiet," Damon smirked. Elena returned the smile as she scooted to the left a bit, giving Damon room to sit in the bed as well. He looked down at the spot clearly made for him and thought about it for a moment before deciding to slide in next to her.

"Ms. Gilbert, Stefan wouldn't approve of us sitting in the same bed together," Damon winked as he toyed with Elena.

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm afraid you have me confused with someone who cares," she joked.

"Don't pretend like you don't care. I won't to make one thing clear, I am not Mutt," laughed Damon as he continued to pretend to be Elena.

Elena laughed along as well, "His name's Matt and don't deny it. I bet you dream about me, I bet you think about me. And right now, you want to kiss me."

"Is that an invitation?" whispered Damon as he leaned in closer, looking into Elena's eyes as he was within touching distance of Elena's lips. If either of them would move a hair, their lips would touch instantly.

Just as Damon went any closer, Elena quickly turned her head to the side, causing his lips to colide with her cheek. She laughed as soon as she saw his expression. "Keep dreaming, Damon.

"You too, cause we both know I'll be in that dream with you, _every single time,_" he whispered, causing chills to move throughtout Elena's body. Damon smiled to himself with satisfaction as he noticed her moving around uncomfortably.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Stefan walked through the living room to discover Elena sitting on the coach, writing in her journal. He smiled to himself as he watched the young girl write. she was in her own world where she could finally express her own emotions, and for once, she looked peaceful. She reminded Stefan of an angel, lost within all the hurt and pain she's been feeling over the past couple of months. He waited a few minutes before clearing his throat and causing her to glance up at him.

"I was wondering if taking a nice long walk would sound pleasing to you for tonight," he suggested.

Elena took a break from writing in her journal as she replied to Stefan, "That sounds like Heaven on Earth. I need a little fresh air."

Stefan laughed as he grabbed his coat and waiting for Elena to finish her entry. Within seconds, she was finished and grabbed her own coat as well. As they walked out the doorway, Stefan silently reached for Elena's hand and grabbed ahold of it. She looked down in shock, but decided one night of hurt was enough, and went along with it.

"It's such a pretty day," she smiled as she injested her surroundings. The skies were clear, leaving plenty of room for animals to roam freely.

"One of my favorite things about this place," commented Stefan.

"What's your number one favorite?" asked Elena as they continued to walk.

"Hm, I guessed I'd have to say how much I relate to this place. This place has a lot of history, most of it is my life. My relatives were born here, and died here. I was born here and died here. Yours?" answered Stefan.

"I guess the same thing. I feel a connection with it. To be able to know that one year ago, my parents were standing right here, probably walking this road too, makes me feel connected to them, like they're still alive. I don't think I'll ever be able to leave this place," she replied.

"It was hard for me at first, but I knew I had to get away from all the pain. Imagine carrying the hurt for over a hundred years. When you die, and transform, whatever emotion you were feeling before you die comes back twice as strong. In my case, I was feeling guilt, regret, pain, and sadness. Because of me, Katherine had died, and I lost her. So did my brother. Because of me, my brother become a monster," he said quietly.

"Damon loves you," Elena replied.

"As well as you," Stefan finished.

"We're just friends," Elena stated as she looked down at her feet.

"It's okay to love him, you know. It'd hurt, but I'd manage," commented Stefan.

"I'm not Katherine," she stated quietly.

"You'll never be Katherine. Loving Damon wouldn't make you Katherine," he added.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Elena begged, not really wanting to talk about Damon with Stefan.

"As you wish," he smiled as the two continued their walk. He kept to his word, the entire walk, he never brought up Damon again. However, doesn't mean he wasn't in Elena's mind the entire time.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

okay im so sorry you guys, i know i said i'd update the other story soon, but i'm so into this one, i just have to keep writing. however, i refuse to leave the other one behind, so since school's ending soon, i'll update asap. anyway, this chapter was made to capture a change in stefan and damon's relationship, and to reflect on how his entire life, all damon wanted was acceptance. the next few chapters will focus on damon and elena's days, so enjoy! review please & thanks to all those who love the story!


	5. Day One Part Two

Jeremy sat alone in the small home he'd recently purchased for himself and Anna. They'd been together for a little longer than a year, and had already grown so close due to all of the events within the past few months such as his own Uncle killing Anna's mother Pearl. Even to this day he still felt responsible. Thoughts of if I could have saved her, how could I have stopped him, what would have happened, and so many more traveled through his mind everyday. Seeing Anna hurt like that, like a small child lost in the world, hurt him more than anything in the entire world- more than when his own parents had died in the car accident.

"What's your excuse for being alone," asked Damon as he stumbled into the small home, barely keeping his balance.

"Anna's out hunting for food," he replied as he watched Damon take a seat on the far end of the room.

"How's the whole vampire thing been for you?" Damon asked while observing the changes in Jeremy's appearance ever since Anna had changed him. His face was more structured, his eyes a little darker, and his skin a lot paler.

"Better now than before," Jeremy replied. Although he was on good terms with Damon nowadays, it was still awkward talking to him.

"You?" Jeremy asked.

"There comes a time in every vampire's lifetime when sometimes emotions just need to be shut off," Damon replied coldly.

"I know the feeling," Jeremy replied.

"Actually, you don't. No one does. It's frustrating really, to see him with her everyday of my God damn life, you don't lnow how that feels. He has everything _I _ever wanted in my life, and he's still not satisifed. Do you know how much I'd give to be him? To have her in my life," Damon replied with frustration in his voice.

"Tell her how you feel?" suggested Jeremy.

"You see, that's what I thought at first too, but with Elena, it's not that easy. She gets under my skin so much, but then again she understands me just as much," Damon sighed.

"She seems to do that to a lot of people," Jeremy joked as he tried to lighten the mood.

"What's so great about Stefan, anyway? He's just boring, I mean it's like walking into the door and entering the world of dark and gloomy. Even Ric's more fun to be around," Damon complained.

"Damon-" Jeremy went to interrupt.

"She's supposed to be attracted to me, I'm the hotter brother, I'm the one who has fun. What's Elena's favorite hobby?" Damon asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure," Jeremy answered awkwardly.

"Well thanks for the help, Jer," Damon said sarcastically as he moved out of his seat and left without another word, leaving Jeremy in a confused daze.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, Matt had to be a little girl and make his hair perfect," giggled Caroline as she scooted into the booth at the dinner. Matt took his seat next to her as he smiled across the table at Elena.

"No, no it's fine," laughed Elena as she smiled sincerely at the sight of the happy couple.

"Well, diss! You haven't been locked up with the Salvatores for half a month for nothing," winked Caroline.

"First off, ew," Elena said as she made a disguisted face, "Secondly, it's been strange, honestly. Stefan's still Stefan, still wants me back, but still the same. Damon, however, has actually been acting more like a human for once."

Caroline gasped as she placed her hand up to her heart and put on a shocked face, "Oh my God, Damon Salvatore has a heart."

"That guy wouldn't know the meaning of heart even if it'd hit him in the face," mumbled Matt.

"Be nice," Caroline smiled as she gently slapped his arm, causing him to smile back at her.

"Seems like the two of you are happy together," Elena smiled.

"Oh we are Elena, Matt is so sweet," Caroline replied.

"No, I'm really not," joked Matt.

"Speaking of the devil himself, look who just walked in," Caroline whispered as she nodded over to the dark figure standing in the doorway. Almost on cue, he turned in their direction and smirked as he walked over.

"Oh brother," groaned Matt as Damon slid in next to Elena.

"Elena," he said placing a kiss on her check before turning to the other, "Caroline, Mutt."

"Matt," Matt corrected already annoyed. Elena cast Damon a warning look, only making him smirk even more.

"How's the puppy been doing?" he asked as he turned his attention towards Caroline.

"What puppy?" she asked confused.

"Why, the one sitting across from me," he replied just as cocky as before, causing Matt to growl in frustration which only sent Damon into even more laughs.

"Damon, stop," Elena said roughly as she cast Damon another glance. This time, however, he slowly became serious.

"So, Damon, Elena was saying how you've been changing," Caroline said as she tried to ease the tension between the four.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Damon started as he extended his arm and allowed it to rest around Elena's shoulders, "All for Ms. Gilbert here."

Elena stood up as she pushed Damon out of the table gently. "Sorry, but we have to go. Someone has to control the child in the building. Bye guys," Elena called out as she grabbed ahold of Damon's arm and pulled him along her side.

Damon laughed as he picked her up in his arms and held onto a protesting Elena. However, it was no use, there was no doubt that he was stronger than she was. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her as he cast her a genuine smill before pulling her closer to him and allowing himself to rest his chin on the top of her hair. He enhaled as he breathed in her scent, the scent he'd never forget for the rest of his life.

"He's totally in love with her," Caroline gushed as she watched the two leave the building.

"That dudes only in love with himself," Matt groaned.

"No, I'm sure of this Matt. You didn't notice that look in his eyes when he turned to her? It was like he could literally eat her," Caroline commented.

"Believe what you want, but don't forget how much trouble he's caused for everyone. He's incapible of love," Matt replied.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

in his bedroom. He had a black long sleeve button up shirt currently on, just not fully button. He allowed his fingers to fold his shirt collar correctly before he began to button the black shirt up. Slowly, he swayed along to the background music he had flowing from his radio. Currently, he was listening to 9 Crimes.

He took a deep breath before he walked away from the mirror to make his way towards his dresser. From there, he grabbed an expensive body of cologne and sprayed himself with a light mist from the body. Soon, the entire room smelled of him. He reached forward and pushed down the knob, allowing a small amount of mousse to enter his hand as he evenly spread it throughout his hair. Never before in his life had he been so nervous, not even when he met Katherine. But tonight was a special night, tonight was his chance at impressing Elena and showing her how much he really did care.

He took a seat on the stool near the end of his bed as he reached forward and caught hold of his black Allen Edmonds Van Ness shoes. Slowly he slipped them on as thoughts of his relationship with Elena flashed through his mind; their meeting in the mansion, the first time he ever laid eyes on her, the time he forced her to drink his blood, the time he killed Vicki, and for once, someone was able to make him feel horrible for his actions, the time he erased Jeremy's memories for her, the time they rescued Stefan from the tomb vampires, the time they spent together while Stefan was locked away in the cellar, and finally, the time he realized that he was utterly in love with Elena Gilbert. Of course, he couldn't admit it to anyone, they'd use it against him. And Damon Salvatore _did not _have weaknesses.

Finally, he was completely done and ready to go. He checked himself out in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs to wait for Elena.

"Wow, haven't seen you this dressed up in ages, and that means a lot considering that your entire wardrobe consist of nothing but designer clothing," commented Stefan as he noticed Damon walking into the proper.

"Well, tonight's the night I'm going to steal your girl," Damon smirked as he poked Stefan with his pointer finger as he passed by.

"It's not a competition, Damon," Stefan replied, unimpressed by Damon's cocky attitude.

"Who said it was? I'm disappointed in you, Stefan. Considering dear ole Elena as a competiion, how unthoughtful of you," Damon smirked once again while he poured himself a glass of Scotch.

Stefan walked closer to his brother as he pulled the glass away. He looked into Damon's eyes with deep concern behind his own. "No drinking tonight Damon, I mean it. Elena's life is in your hands, and I'm not going to let you kill her by getting intoxicated."

"Have I ever put her in danger before? Hmm, I think you may have me mistaken for my brother," Damon replied as he raised an eyebrow before grabbing his glass back from Damon. As he poured the scotch into the glass, he slowly heard small steps being taken as someone advanced down the stairs. Slowly, he turned his head to make eye contact with Elena as he felt his mouth open in astonishment.

Elena's cheeks burned a soft pink as soon as she realized both brothers' eyes on her. From the looks of it, Stefan was in love all over again, and Damon was completely head over heels. She had to admit, they had a reason to be. She wore a soft blue dress, similar to the Founder's Day pageant gown, just shorter, along with white heels. Her hair was placed into a high bun with small curls dangiling here and there.

Damon gulped as he walked over to the end of the stairs to meet Elena. Slowly, he extended his arm and allowed her to place her small hand on top. Images of the Founder's Day pageant flashed back to his mind as he remembered their intimate but yet safe dance. He smirked at Stefan as the two walked past the brother. His brother was jealous and he was loving every moment of this.

"You look lovely," Damon whispered as he leaned over closer to Elena's ear.

She turned to face him as she gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

Damon lead Elena to the blue mustang she knew all to well. After making sure she got in, Damon speed over to the driver side of his car as he climbed in and started the engine. Almost instantly, soft elegant music filled the car, creating a peaceful mood throught the inside. Damon looked over to the beautiful girl sitting next to him as she looked ou the window and watched the surroundings pass them by. Slowly, he allowed his hand to creep closer and closer to Elena's before it was fully on top of her own. She didn't show any sign of hesitation nor unhappiness, so he tightened his grip on her hand. Surprisingly, she returned the pressure.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"You look great tonight, Mr. Salvatore, very handsome," laughed Elena as Damon and her sat down at the glass table, waiting for their food to be finished.

"Complimented by _the_ Elena Gilbert? Only the highest honor," smiled Damon, causing Elena to laugh quietly to herself, "So, Ms. Gilbert, how do you feel about being out with me tonight? Entertain me."

Damon grabbed ahold of the wine bottle as he popped the cap off and fixed Elena and himself a glass of red wine. He sipped casually at the drink as he waited for her reply.

"I'll be honest, at first, I was afriad that'd we be doing something beyond crazy, like getting drunk the entire night at some rave. But," she smiled, "I can really say that I'm enjoying this other side of Damon Salvatore."

"As I said before, only for you," Damon replied.

"I'm so flattered," Elena joked as she fanned herself.

In a matter of seconds, Damon's joking face turned to a serious one as he looked Elena in the eyes. "I'm serious."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I said, I'm serious. About this whole changing for you thing," he replied.

"Why?" Elena questioned.

"Because," Damon whispered as he dropped his head and looked to the ground, "I might secretly care about you, only thinking outside the box here."

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD


	6. Day Two

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was what you'd call unbelievable. Damon, King of being locked up inside, finally allowed himself to be human around me. Stefan once said there was nothing human about Damon, well he's so wrong. You see, yesterday was me and Damon's first get together. Knowing Damon, I thought it'd be something that'd help his chances of getting me in bed. But he surprised me with a complete 360. Instead, he made reservations at this extremely expenses and nice restaraunt, and we just talked the entire night._

_We didn't get in till about two hours ago, and it's currently 8:00 AM. As soon as we were finished eating, he decided to take me to the park where we just sat on the swings- well actually I sat and Damon pushed, and just talked about everything. He looked so scared, so vulnerable last night. Especially when he mentioned that he may have feelings for me._

_Normally Damon's cocky, iggnorant, and confident. He doesn't care what he says, because he knows he'll always get his way. But as soon as those words left his mouth, he looked like a lost, scared kid. And then it hit me, like a big yellow school bus. Damon is lost, Damon is scared, Damon is alone. I can't begin to imagine how he must be feeling after loving someone so much, and thinking the love was real as well as mutal. And to spend your entire life cutting off the entire world, your brother, your father, friends, just to find that one person you love, because the moment you get her back, you'll have everything you need. But the thing is, Katherine didn't want Damon back. She didn't even care enough to send him a note or card, saying that she was still alive. And now, Damon has to suffer since he spent his whole life pushing people away because he thought he had her, but in reality, he has no one but...himself._

_I need sleep, but I can't sleep yet. My pulse is quickened, my heart keeps beating like it'll jump out of my chest, and my mind keeps wondering to Damon. I am not Katherine, at least I'm trying so hard to not be her. I wish my parents could talk to me right now, Mom would know what to do. God, almost two years since I've lost them and it still feels like yesterday..._

"Writing about me, Kitten?" Damon asked as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck at the same time while nuzziling her.

"You wish," she replied as she felt her heart leaping out of her chest. Why were this things happening to her every time Damon would be near her?

"You will too, one day," he smirked as he refused to remove himself from Elena's body, no matter how hard she fought against him, "Admit it, you want me."

"-to drop dead," smiled Elena as she finally freed herself of Damon's arms.

Damon stood for a moment before smirking to himself slightly. In a flash, he was running up the mansion's stairs with Elena thrown over his shoulder, still unaware of what was happening. He reached a slightly clawed up bedroom door before running into the room and body slamming Elena into the bed- but not too hard, couldn't have her being broken in half.

Damon jumpped up onto the bed as well as he pinned Elena down and straddled her gently. She kicked and pushed her arms around Damon's chest while she laughed uncontrollably due to Damon's excessive tickling. She used her free arms to push Damon's chest, but failed to budge him.

"Ew, disguisting."

Damon popped his collar up on his leather jacket before turning slightly to see Anna and Jeremy siting in the small leather chairs on the far end of his room. He smirked as he slowly climbed off of Elena, allowing her to get up finally.

"Jeremy," Elena smiled as she ran towards her brother to hug him tightly. It was still new to her since he was now a vampire.

"Can you warn me next time you decide to seduce Elena? I'm going to be sick for the rest of my life," groaned Jeremy as he continued to allow images of Elena and Damon flash through his mind.

"Nothing was going on, Jer," Elena said as she turned backwards to face Damon, "and _nothing_ will happen."

"Come on Elena," Damon said as he pouted, "you can't resist me much longer."

"Nice to see that there's finally a girl who can resist the Salavatore charm," laughed Anna as she observed Elena's reaction to Damon.

"This girl will never fall to his temptation," Elena laughed as she took a seat near Anna and Jeremy.

"So you admit it then, that I'm tempting," smirked Damon as he walked over to the bar built into his room and poured himself a glass of scotch, "want any?" The other three nodded their heads meaning no while Damon shrugged his shoulders and walked back over as he took a seat next to Elena.

"I think not," Elena laughed as she playfully slapped Damon.

"I'm so glad we're not all lovey dovey like that," Jeremy laughed as he nodded in the direction of his sister causing Anna to laugh as well.

"We are not-" Elena started.

"-Lovey dovey," Damon finished in protest.

"Have you two looked in the mirror lately?" Anna asked.

"You've known me for centuries Anna. When am I not looking in the mirror?" Damon smirked, acknowledging how attractive he was.

Elena rolled her eyes as she felt the small device in her pocket buzz violently, meaning she had a text message. She removed the small phone before openning it and discovering she had two new messages. The first from Caroline, while the second was from Jenna.

_Annual Halloween Fair 2nite. U in? **Damon 2 - Caroline_

"What are we doing tonight?" Elena asked as she looked down at her phone while she thought of a reply to Caroline's invitation.

"Each other," Damon cooed as he did that eye thing that drove Elena crazy.

Elena rolled her eyes as she turned towards the wall before turning back to Damon, "Seriously. Caroline wants to know if you want to go to fair."

"With Mutt? Wouldn't miss it for the world," Damon answered sarcastically as he shot up two thumbs up.

"I've got enough flirting for one day, Anna you ready to go?" Jeremy asked while trying to avoid looking at his sister and Damon. Anna nodded as she stood up and waved goodbye to the two before jumpping out of the bedroom window with Jeremy at her side.

_Hey C. Were n but don't b surprised if Damon's an ASS. U kno how he is. xoxo- Elena_

Elena scanned through her unread messages as she clicked upon the one with the title of Jenna.

_Be good, have fun, stay away from bedrooms with Damon. Love and Miss you. With all my love, Jenna_

Elena could feel Damon's cocky attitude before he even said a word. "Even she thinks you can't stand being in a bedroom with me without being in a bedroom _with_ me," he smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Every couple has to-" Elena started.

"Couple? What a wonderful thought Elena," Damon winked as he interrupted Elena.

"In your dreams," Elena replied, "Anyway, every _pair_ of people have to wear costumes. It's been that way for as long as I can remember. What do you suggest?"

"Vampire, duh," Damon replied as he raised his eyebrows and motioned to himself.

"How did I know," Elena replied before removing herself from Damon's grip and walking towards her closet as she looked for something to wear.

Damon left the room allowing her time to change and get all amazing looking in order to impress him. Not only did he want to allow her free time, he also was on the look out for Stefan. It'd been a few days since he last bugged Stefan, which was unexceptable.

"Ah, found him," Damon whispered to himself as he discovered Stefan sitting in the kitchen holding something between his hands.

"Elena's a vampire," Damon said casually as she walked into the kitchen and sat next to his brother, trying to get a glimpse of the object between his hands.

"You turned her?" Stefan roared, taken back by Damon's comment.

"_No_, we're going to the fair tonight, _together_," he smirked while taking note of Stefan's anger.

"Why are you playing her, Damon?" Stefan asked after regaining his control.

"Who said anything about playing?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow as he tipped his whiskey glass in the direction of his brother.

"We both know you don't have true feelings for her," Stefan replied with concern dripping off each word.

"_I _was unaware of that, you see, because last time _I _checked, _I _do," he replied as he gave Stefan a smile before walking off, leaving his brother in silence, "You're welcome to come tonight if you'd like."

Elena sat in front of her mirror as she stared back at her soft features. She knew what traditional vampires looked like- dark hair, dark eyes, loads of eye makeup, dark lips, and extremely beautiful. But those were the horror story vampires, those were nothing like the real life one's currently running around Mysic Falls.

She thought hard as she curled her hair, leaving it down in small, loose curls. She saw her resemblance with Katherine more than ever now that her hair was fixed as Katherine wore her's during one point in time. She applied a small amount of powder, making her paler but not by much.

As soon as she finished applying her make up, she walked over to her closet and searched for the perfect outfit. She grabbed a small black corset, followed by a black lace skirt, and black arm sleeves. To top it off, she removed a pair of black heels as she dressed she thought about what'd Damon's reaction would be to her. Before leaving the room, she grabbed a pair of vangs she'd bought a while back in order to wear one year when she used to take Jeremy trick-or-treating.

Damon looked at himself in the mirror as he applied the facial make up, making it look like he was in his attack mode. He slipped in full eye contacts, that allowed the blue of his eye to stand out, however, the blue was completely surrounded by red. He drew the small veins under his eyes, indicating that he was losing control. Finally, he slipped in a pair of artifical fangs, even though he could have easily used his real ones.

Elena waited quietly outside of Damon's door. It'd be any second now, and he'd open it and welcome in the sight of her. She sighed as she realized herself wanting to be held by Damon, needing to be held by Damon. This wasn't right, she wasn't the type of person to switch from one guy and go to the other right after. Suddenly, the door flew open, setting Elena free from her thoughts.

"Hi," she whispered slowly as Damon stared at her with wide eyes and a uneasy look on his face. He cupped her face slowly as he brought his thumb up to run over her cheek bones. She knew he saw Katherine the moment his face with to shock, but it didn't matter. He was infatuated with her appearance, even if it was because it reminded him of Katherine.

"You're so beautiful," he growled as he placed a small kiss on her cheek before locking their arms together.

"Don't you mean Katherine?" she asked quietly, not sure if bringing up Katherine up was the best thing. Damon stopped suddenly, pulling Elena back in the progress as he placed each strong hand on a side of her arms as he held her tightly and looked into her eyes.

"Back there," he said as he nodded in the direction of the bedroom door, "wasn't Katherine I saw. It was Elena Gilbert blowing my mind."

Elena blushed slightly as she allowed Damon's comment to quicken her pulse. She nodded silently as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "Stefan's coming, I think."

"With?" Elena asked, unsure if Stefan was just tagging along or actually bringing a date.

"Mederith," answered a confident voice from behind Elena.

At the time same, Elena and Damon turned around the face a beauitiful young girl, slightly older than Elena herself. She had olive skin, along with piercing green eyes and long, silky black hair.

"Elena," Elena smiled as she extended her hand out and waited for Mederith to take it. The young girl looke down and hesitated, before applying her own hand. Next, she turned towards Damon.

"Damon," he nodded, not paying much attention to Stefan's date, she seemed snotty anyways.

"Ready?" Stefan asked the three as they all nodded and headed out to Stefan's car, leaving Damon and Elena in the back seat with Mederith in the front along the side of Stefan.

Elena looked out the window as she glanced at the entire fair, the council really did an amazing job at decorations. The rides were outlined with orange and black lights, making it stand out against the night sky. The ground was lined with pumpkins, while witches, zombies, vampires, werewolves, trolls, and ghost roamed the fair grounds, entertaining the guests. It looked like a Halloween fun land.

Damon and Elena stood on the cement path beneath their feet as they waited for Stefan and Mederith, who was taking forever to get out of the car. From what Elena could tell, Mederith was dressed as a witch.

"I think, they'll be a while. Let's go find Caroline and puppy dog," Damon winked as he grabbed Elena's hand tightly and started walking down the long winding road, while looking around at the scenery.

Although he'd been in Mystic Falls every now and then, this was his first Halloween Fair. Apparently, they'd just started celebrating it since three years ago, which would explain why he was unfamilar with the celebration.

"They really go all out with this place," he commented as he watched a witch chant a spell and sparks fly out of her automatic wand, causing the watching children to be fascinated.

"Always have," she smiled as she watched the excitement in their faces as well.

"Elena," called out Caroline as she quickened her pace and hugged Elena tightly, "You look amazing."

Elena removed herself from Caroline's embrace enough to take note of Caroline's costume, which appeared to be Alice in Wonderland. "So do you."

"Where's," Damon started as he went to say mutt, but stopped when he noticed Elena's look, "Matt."

"He's coming, he went get a soda and hot dog for me," smiled Caroline as the three walked over to the food court in which Matt was paying the worker. He smiled as he made his way over to the three, but frowned as soon as he noticed Damon.

"Matty boy," Damon smirked as he nodded in the direction of Matt, as Matt replied with a nod as well.

"What are you?" Elena asked as she noticed his outfit.

"Mad Hatter. But there was no way I was wearing the tail and ears," mumbled Matt, sending the girls off into laughter.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked the couple.

"Somewhere's being dark and gloomy because I'm with his girl," smirked Damon as he squeezed Elena's hand.

"Actually," Elena started as she rolled her eyes at Damon's statement, "He's here with a girl named Mederith."

"Looks like someone might be moving on," Caroline laughed.

"Not at all," Damon commented as he raised his eyebrows in the direction of a staring Stefan.

"That's not creepy at all, that dude always did creep me out. Ever since Vicki's attack," Matt replied as Elena looked over to a smirking Damon.

"What ride should we ride first?" Elena asked as she tried to change the subject. This is Halloween screamed throughtout the night air as they looked around for choices.

"How about Castle of Darkness?" asked Caroline as she pointed towards a large castle with fire coming from the windows. The group agreed as they made their way over to the line. Within seconds they were in.

"Welcome," groaned a deep voice as a ray of moonlight allowed them to see one park of his pale white face, "Pleeease keeep allll haaands anddd feeet to yourselfff. Watch your step, be prepared. If you ever get tooo afraid, look on the wall for a red button and someone will be therreee to walk you out. Enjoy."

Elena looked at Damon who was laughing due to the fact that this was nothing compared to what he's experienced in his life. Caroline, on the other hand, was already shaking behind Matt. The couples walked side by side as Elena was on the look out for any type of object waiting to scare her. Suddenly, she heard a wicked laugh and felt something wet fly across herself, Damon, Caroline, and Matt, causing Caroline to let out a loud scream. Elena took out her cell phone and shined the light on her black outfit, to see a red liquid splattered across her.

"Don't worry, it's not blood," winked Damon as he leaned over to whispered into Elena's ear.

They continued to walk farther into the castle, this time more prepared than every. Suddenly, Elena felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly, only to see no one. She looked at Damon with a confused look as she shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk behind Matt and Caroline. All of a sudden, Caroline and Matt's screams filled the air as they disappeared behind a wall, leaving Elena and Damon alone in the darkness.

"Caroline?" Elena called out as she used the tiny light from her cell phone to help her see.

"Here boy," Damon said as he clapped his hands together, acting as if he was calling a dog.

"Damon, cut it out," Elena laughed as she felt his body pressing against her own, backing her up against a wall.

"You know you love it," he whispered into her ear, "I can feel everytime you get chills, each time I walk by, your heart beat increases. Every time I touch you, your body catches on fire. You can't go a day without thinking about me, wishing I was near you. And right now, you're dying for me to kiss you."

Elena was silent as she felt Damon's hot breathe against her lips. He was inches away from her, one jump and their lips would be together. He brushed aside the hair falling over her eyes as he held onto her, tighter than before. He cupped her face as he slowly brought his lips down, closing off the space between the two. The kiss was slow at first, only because he was afraid she'd back away and slap him. He pulled away after the first peck, only to find Elena wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him back down, deepening the second kiss. Damon wrapped his free arm around her, resting it gently on her head as he other hand cupped her face as he made circles around her cheek with his thumb. Her hand tangeled into his hair as she kissed with the passion, the desire, and the temptation she had built up inside of her. Slowly, Damon pulled away, allowing Elena to catch her breathe.

"Told you you couldn't resist me," he smirked as he went back in for another kiss.

so, tell me what you thought! enjoy


	7. Day Three

Things were changing between his brother and Elena, this Stefan could see- hell, anyone would be able to notice how comfortable they were with each other. If someone would happen to just meet the two nowadays, they'd think they were dating. But Stefan knew better, he knew Elena better than that. Damon was the type of person to make it seem like that, just to get under Stefan's skin, but Elena, Elena was nothing like his brother. She was sweet, and caring, and actually didn't want to hurt anyone. But yet, in the back of his mind, were images of Elena and Damon together at the fair, in their own little world. And he hated those images more than anything.

Damon wasn't supposed to be enjoying the time he spent with her. Elena wasn't supposed to be so excited to go out with Damon for the evening. Things just didn't work that way. Last time he had checked, Elena hated Damon and wanted nothing to do with him. But then again, last time he had checked Elena was also in love with him, and only him.

"You can't blame her," Damon said as he walked into the den which was populated by his younger brother. Stefan turned around only to see the devil himself smirking wildly.

"Blame her for what?" Stefan asked, although he was almost positive he knew the answer to his own question.

Damon's reply was short and to the point, but cut like a knife. It was only two words, but those two words meant more than he could ever express. "Chosing me."

Damon laughed to himself as he strutted out of the room with his glass cup held tightly between his hands. He knew his words had stung Stefan like a bee, but in all honesty, he could careless. Stefan wasn't worried when he took Katherine away from him, so why should he be worried that he took Elena from Stefan? Besides, it wasn't his fault that she wanted him and not his brother.

Suddenly, Stefan was in front of Damon and pushing him back into the wall forcefully. His eyes were red from anger and his fangs extended in unhappiness. "You compelled her didn't you," roared Stefan as he swung at Damon, missing in the process.

Damon sighed in frustration as his brother tried his hardest to fight him. Damon knew he was stronger and bigger than Stefan; he could have Stefan lying on his face within seconds. However, he thought for a moment, and decided it wouldn't be the best thing if he fought back, simply because Elena would never forgive him.

"She's wearing _vervain_, Stefan," replied Damon as he caught hold of Stefan's fist and held it in the air until Stefan slowly eased up and let it rest at his side. He backed off as he allowed what Damon had said to sink in.

"I'm," Stefan started while he moved his head around the room, "sorry."

Damon brushed his jacket off before removing himself from the bad atmosphere. He nudged Stefan roughly as he passed by his brother before heading to the backyard to meet us with Elena.

_God, he thought, Elena has turned me into such a wuss._ If Stefan would have attempted to fight him before he developed feelings for Elena, things would have been different. He would have ripped Stefan's throat to pieces without having on thought or one ounce of guilt. Hell, he would have killed her too if she tried to stop him. But now, he actually wanted to do right. He wanted her acceptance, he wanted to make her proud, and more than anything, he wanted her to love him and only him.

He smiled as the fresh air hit him while he made his way over to the fragile girl as she wrote in her journal. She paused only for a moment as she raised her head up slightly and smiled in his direction as he continued to walk over to her. Their eyes locked for a moment before she returned her attention back to her diary.

"Beautiful," Damon smirked as he stopped inches away from her outstretched legs.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I was talking about the weather, but you're looking pretty beautiful as well," winked Damon as he took a seat next to her.

"Never thought you would be one for nature," she commented while she continued to write.

"Elena, I'm a _vampire_. We love nature. To smell the blood flowing in the air," he stopped to take a big whiff of air, "is amazing."

"Hm, I was thinking more along the lines of enjoying the wildlife," Elena laughed.

"Well, if your my brother, then you can enjoy the wildlife pretty good," smirked Damon.

"Be nice," Elena cooed as she gently slapped Damon's arm.

"Anyway, go get yourself all beautiful and stuff. We're going out tonight, oh and Mutt called me earlier. Surprising, I know. But, Caroline won't get off his case about double dating, so they're coming too. And probably my brother and that little bitch from the other day," Damon replied.

"Where we going?" Elena asked as she stood up and started walking back to the mansion along the side of Damon.

"Boat ride," replied Damon.

Elena grinned as she ran up the stairs and went straight into her bedroom and started to get ready. Meanwhile, Damon walked into the living room to find Stefan watching the logs burn in the blazing fire.

"Call the wicked witch of the West, tell her to come with us tonight. You too," demanded Damon before walking away.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Hours later, Elena found herself boarding a boat, along the side of Caroline, Matt, Damon, Stefan, and Mederith. She could honestly say that she was excited more than anything. A long boat ride all night long, on the large open seas, with the people she loved sounded more than perfect. Not to mention it'd give her and Damon some more time to bond.

"Stefan, my feet are killing me. Let's go sit down," Mederith whinned as she pulled Stefan with her to the nearest seat.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have worn ten inch heels onto a boat you wouldn't need to complain," replied Caroline in her own calm and collected voice.

"Some of us want to look amazing," Mederith snapped back.

"By looking like a slut?" smirked Damon as he walked into the group of fighting girls. Mederith's mouth dropped open as his insult hit her. She stood up and grabbed Stefan's arm roughly before entering the interior of the boat, leaving the group of four to break off into laughter.

"I've always hated that girl," laughed Caroline.

"You met her before?" Elena asked as they continued to stare off into the area where Mederith has just disappeared.

"Years back, she used to live by my dad's place. She's been bitchy ever since I met her," Caroline replied.

"Well, as long as she keeps Stefan away from Elena, I'm perfectly fine with putting up with her attitude," stated Damon. He walked up behind Elena and wrapped his arms around her small waist, bringing her as close to his body as possible.

"She's a huge boyfriend stealer. She better stay away from Matt," Caroline warned as she smiled back at her boyfriend.

"I'd never want anything to do with her," smiled Matt.

"So what's the plans for tonight?" Caroline asked as she walked over to the sitting area on the deck of the boat. Matt followed and sat next to her while Damon made his way over to the bar and fixed each of the four a drink.

"Enjoyment," Damon called out as he emptied the large bottle of vodka equally among the glasses. He made his way over to the four and distributed the cups among them before taking a seat next to Elena.

"How did you manage to afford all of this, dude? What is it a," Matt paused as he turned back to face the boat's cabin, "Motor Yacht?"

"You know boats?" Damon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My pops used to build them before the divorce," Matt replied.

"Then you'll love this," Damon replied as he motioned for Matt to follow. The two boys soon disappeared into the engine room.

"Boys will be boys," laughed Caroline, turning her attention back to Elena.

"Woudln't have it any other way," Elena replied, laughing as well.

"So, you and Damon?" asked Caroline while she wigged her eyebrows at Elena.

Elena laughed at her friend's question. Things had changed between Caroline and Elena, and she was glad. At the beginning of the school year, Bonnie had been her best friend. They enjoyed their time together, but never really understood each other. Caroline had tried to get into the friendship, but never really fit in. But now, Caroline was Elena's best friend. She knew if she needed to, she could spill Damon's secret to Caroline and Caroline would keep the secret.

"No," Elena replied.

"What! Why the hell not?" Caroline exclaimed.

"We're just friends," Elena replied.

"Friends in love," smirked Caroline.

Elena rolled her eyes as she tried to hide the small smile appearing on her face. Was she in love with Damon? She'd been asking herself the same question within the past few days. Just as she was about to respond, Matt and Damon reappeared, laughing and talking about different pieces of boats.

"This dude," Matt said as he wrapped one arm around Damon's shoulders, "Is offically the coolest dude in Mystic Falls."

"Seems like you two bonded," Caroline smiled.

"I guess all puppy dogs need a friend or two," Damon smirked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dude, don't make me bite," Matt laughed.

Damon looked at Elena before falling to the ground in laughter. Of course Elena knew what he was laughing at, but Matt and Caroline just believed it was because of Matt's comment. Actually, it was, but not because he thought it was funny. No, it was because he could have easily replied with the same thing. Elena laughed along as she imagined Matt's face if Damon would have allowed his fangs to show.

"Matt get your girl and go to the top of the boat, we'll be there in a bit," smiled Damon as Matt nodded.

"What's this about?" Elena could hear Caroline asked at they climbed up the white ladder, leading up to the top layer of the boat.

"Surprise," replied Matt.

Elena turned her attention back to Damon was who looking at her with that eye thing he always did. Every time he'd do it, she could feel her knees weaken beneath her. He placed one hand under her chin, gently bringing her face up. He looked into her eyes before closing his own as he went in slowly. Elena felt his lips brush across her own slowly, sending sparks flying through her body.

He pulled away only after a second and looked at Elena once again; his eyes full of questions. "I think it's time we fix this," he stated.

"Fix what?" Elena asked quietly, not breaking her connection with Damon.

"This me and you thing. I think I've been," he started as he chuckled to himself softly, "been single way too long."

"What are you implying, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked with a small smirk forming upon her own face.

"I feel like a small school boy, damn. Let me do this Salvatore way," he smirked as he pressed Elena's back against the wall of the boat, "I want you, more than I've wanted anything in my life. I want to see you in the morning when I wake up, I want to feel you in my arms before I fall asleep, I want to feel your lips against mine every second of the day. _I want you_, Elena Gilbert. To be mine, and only mine, _offically_."

Elena smiled as Damon finished explaining himself. She looked up at him as the moonlight shined in the background, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Damon laughed as he looked to the right with a large grin across his face. He brought his free hand up to his head and ran his fingers through his hair before looking back down at the young girl. "I believe I am."

"Yes," Elena replied back without a thought. Damon looked at her with _the eyes _before going in for another kiss. Little did he know, Stefan and Mederith stood watching the two. Stefan heard every word shared between the two, and at that moment in time, Stefan felt like he had been staked over two hundred times.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

will elena feel horrible as soon as she realizes stefan's hurt?

-mederith will have a bigger part within the next few chapters

-i think i might bring bonnie in a little

-should i bring alaric in more?

-there's going to be a few more chapters in this story,but i have a sequel already planned out, and i can promise it'll be goodd!

PS I tried putting more of caroline and matt in this chapter, and there will be more anna and jeremey.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's note-

someone just pointed out to me how ive been spelling Meredith's name wrong, and I wanted to apologize. I hate when i make mistakes and i really didn't notice, lol, i'm sorry guys. and thanks for pointing it out to me.

also, thank every single one of you who have reviewed the story and told me how much you like it and you like my writings. this really means a lot to me being that i'm only sixteen years old - well sixteen in sixteen days ;D and writing is a huge love of mine and i hope to one day be able to make writing a career of mine.

this story has a lot of myself put into it, because i personally know how elena feels about damon, knowing everything about him is bad, knowing you shouldn't be drawn to him, knowing you should stay away from him for your own good, but not wanting to listen to everyone, wanting to believe there's an ounce of good left inside of him, wanting to believe that you can be that one thing that'll cause him to change. so this has a lot of personal experience in it, and it makes me feel amazing when i hear how you are all enjoying it.

im doing my best to update as much as possible, but i also like to make my chapters long and detailed, so excuse my spelling because my microsoft program expired, and i am not paying money to use a program when i have wordpad, so i don't notice when i make a mistake.

also, i love having people's input so if you have anything you want me to add, like caroline and matt, bonnie, matt, alaric, jenna, etc, please send me a message and tell me! and i can't wait to start writing the sequel, it's going to be so good, ahhh ! anyway, thank you guys so much!

xoxoxo-katrina


	9. Say What Now?

"I hate to say it man," Matt began as he walked over to Stefan's side, "But she's really into Damon."

"That should be me. I knew better than to let them become close ever since the first day they met. Damon was in love with Elena from the beginning, but she loved _me_."

"I know the feeling dude," Matt muttered as he recalled the first time he'd ever met Stefan. Elena and him had been together for a little over two months when Stefan first appeared in town, winning Elena over instantly.

"I'm sorry," Stefan replied, catching onto the hints Matt threw around.

"Don't worry about it," Matt replied while lifting his head up to look at the sunrise, "Damon's taking good care of her, though. At least we can be thankful that she's safe."

Stefan sighed as he lowered his head. This was true, after all, he had failed to give up on Katherine after a hundred and forty-five years of searching for his lost love. He knew Matt was right, Damon wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to Elena, but he stilled yearned for it to be him shielding her instead of his brother. "When Damon loves something, he doesn't let go."

"At least she's happy," Matt started, "When you first showed up in town, I'll be honest dude. I hated your guts. Not three days and you had already stolen my girl. But, she was happy. And sometimes if you really love someone, their happiness is more important than your own."

"Did you ever give up on hope?" Stefan asked quietly.

"For a while, no. But once I met Caroline, yes," he replied just as quietly, "But look, Caroline waiting for me. She needs my help gathering her bags. Just know that if you need a cool bro to talk to, I'm here for you dude."

Matt patted Stefan's back before walking past the young man and walking into the cabin of the ship. Stefan remained in the same position for a few more minutes before hearing heels walk up behind him. Meredith.

"Stefan," she cooed from behind him, "Come help me pack, please."

"What all you have?" Stefan replied quietly as he followed after her.

"Clothes. What else would I have brought?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't know," Stefan answered, grateful that she shut up for once. He was trying hard to like Meredith- she was beautiful, dedicated, fun, but way too sarcastic and bossy. She was basically the female version of his brother. And dating his brother... Stefan twitched at the thought of him and Damon being together. They'd rip out each others throats within the first two seconds.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"You should really get over her," Damon announced as he entered the room, causing Stefan to stop what he was doing to face his brother.

"Who's to say I'm not already?" Stefan replied as he went back to packing his own clothes.

"Oh please," Damon laughed, "It's _so _obvious. If there's one thing you're not perfect at, it's lying."

"Really, I am over her," Stefan stated quietly.

"Someone else might believe that," Damon said as he threw himself onto the bed and got comfortable, "But I don't."

"Well I don't see why not," Stefan sighed, "Damon, what's the point of this?"

Suddenly, Damon was in front of Stefan. His eyes were serious and for once, he was actually serious about something. "You're my _brother_, Stefan. As much as I hate to admit it, history _has_ repeated itself. And I don't know about you, but I don't want it to end deadly. For Elena's sake. And, I just got my brother back. I don't want to lose him again."

The last part was barely a whisper, but loud enough for Stefan to hear. For a moment, he was shocked. Never before had his own brother opened up to him and let him know how he felt about him. As far he knew, Damon still hated him and wanted him to have a life full of misery.

Stefan turned around quietly to face his brother. Damon's eyes were concentrating hard on Stefan. "I'll never be over her, just like you'll never be over Katherine completely. But, you won't lose your brother Damon."

And just like that, he was gone. Running away before the risk of getting too close got in the way. He didn't say a word, but no words were needed. Stefan understood where his brother was coming from, as Damon understood that his brother loved him after all these years of torture.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

"All set?" Elena asked, coming up behind Damon as she peeked over his shoulder to see his fully packed suitcase.

"Elena, vampires can pack their entire house within two seconds," smirked Damon.

"Sorry I don't know everything about vampires," Elena replied, "smart ass."

"You love it," Damon winked, "and I mean me being a smart ass and me having a _nice _ass."

Elena rolled her eyes as she found herself giggling, "Get over yourself."

"I've had over a century to acknowledge how irresistible I am, it'd be kind of hard to stop now," smirked Damon.

Damon reached around the corner and picked up his own suitcase along with Elena's as he lead her to Stefan's small car. Elena followed closely behind him while looking for her two friends in the process. Last time she had checked, Matt was helping Caroline pack and make sure they had everything together.

"They're getting coffee at that little store across the street," Damon stated, almost as if he had read her mind. Elena glanced in the direction he had nodded, only to see Caroline and Matt walking back to the two, laughing and smiling in each others direction.

"They make me gag," Damon commented as he watched the two play fight while walking.

"Why? It's so nice to see them happy," Elena replied.

"Not a huge fan of PDA," answered Damon.

"Says the guy who made out with Matt's _mother_ in the most open room in the boarding house. Oh wait, there was that time you pretty much attacked Caroline in the front seat of your car when you dropped her off at cheer practice. Yeah, doesn't sound like you're a huge fan of PDA," replied Elena.

"Wow, Ms. Gilbert. Impressive," winked Damon.

"What is, Damon?" sighed Elena as she leaned against the car and checked her phone.

"That aggressive, sexy," he whispered as he allowed his breath to linger upon Elena's skin, causing goosebumps to rise throughout her entire body, "cocky attitude you're giving me."

Elena held her breath as Damon's body pressed closer and closer to her own. He held her like that for a split second, before disappearing behind the car doors. Elena took note of what he had noticed- Stefan and Meredith were walking towards the car, holding hands and smiling at each other. Elena rolled her eyes as she slid into the back car seat, leaving just enough room for Matt and Caroline to fit as well.

"When did that happen?" Caroline whispered as she motioned towards Stefan and Meredith, who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Not sure, but don't care. As long as he stays out of my personal relationship life, I'm perfectly fine," Elena whispered back.

Almost on cue, Stefan and Meredith appeared into the front seat and turned back to look at the four. "Ready?" Meredith asked.

Elena nodded in response as she rested her head against Damon's broad shoulder. Soon, she found herself falling into a slumber.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena awake from her sleep with a jerk, as she tried to slow down her breathing. Apparently she had been dreaming, but of what, she was unsure. Whatever it was seemed to have scared her, and pretty bad at that.

"You okay? Look's like you just seen a ghost," Damon yawned as he slowly awoke as well.

"Fine," Elena replied, "We're back?"

"Obviously, Elena," Damon answered as he motioned towards the boarding house, causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"You don't always have to be sarcastic, you know," she stated.

"Oh, but I do," smirked Damon.

He used his vampire speed to quickly remove himself from the car and to place himself by the trunk of the car. Before Elena could reply, he had already ran into the house and placed their bags down and ran back outside to stand in the exact place he started in.

"Are you crazy? Caroline- Matt could have seen!" Elena exclaimed as she shoved her fist into Damon's forearm.

"Tickled," laughed Damon, "Does it look like Caroline and Matt are any where's near us?"

Elena realized what he was talking about as soon as she raised her head up and looked around. Caroline and Matt were gone, leaving them completely alone outside while Stefan and Meredith were inside doing whatever they wanted.

"Where are they?" she asked, almost a little worried although she knew neither of the brothers would ever hurt Matt or Caroline.

"Stefan said something about them leaving a few hours ago," Damon replied, "Bastard left us sleeping in the car."

"Thank God, I was scared someone was hungry and went on a snacking spree," Elena laughed as she placed one hand over her heart.

"There's only one person's blood here that I want to taste," Damon said, suddenly facing Elena with piercing eyes. She could tell by his facial expression that he was being serious this time.

She gulped before backing away from his stare and slowly walking up the stairs, not removing her eyes from him the entire time. Suddenly, Elena felt the scream escape her lips as Damon was in front of her, eyes with red circles, fangs extended. Quickly, he went down to her neck, surprising her by placing a small kiss on her neck before coming up laughing uncontrollably.

"You ass!" Elena screamed as punched Damon in the chest.

"You really thought I was going to bite you?" he managed to get out between laughs.

"Don't talk to me," Elena demanded as she brushed past Damon.

"Elena, don't be like this," Damon called out as he chased after his girlfriend.

"Look at me," he demanded as he caught a hold of her, "I love you. I would never hurt you, outside of bed."

Elena rolled her eyes as Damon continued to joke. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't stay mad at him and found herself laughing along his side.

"You are such an ass," she laughed as he pulled her into a tight hug. Before she knew it, she could feel her feet being lifted off of the ground as Damon spun her around.

"You love it," he winked.

"I hate it," she replied.

"Keep denying it," he laughed before narrowing his eyes on her, "It'll only make you want it more."

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that last part," Elena said as she took a seat on the wooden bench on the front porch, "Anyway, today's Halloween."

"Bad things come out tonight," Damon said as he raised his eyebrows to her.

"Bad things come out during daylight, Damon," she replied.

"Ouch, Elena. Nice to know you think I'm something bad," Damon smirked as he placed a hand across his heart, pretending to be hurt, "Are you implying that you would like me to take you trick or treating?"

"Didn't say that," she answered.

"Too bad, because you're coming," Damon simply stated.

"_You _trick or treat?" Elena asked with wide eyes as she felt herself laugh silently.

"Yes, yes I do," Damon smirked to himself. Elena had yet to learn the entire plan for the night.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Elena sat up in her room alone as she fixed her makeup and hair for her outfit of the night. Since it was a last minute thing, she decided to go with her costume from last year. Originally, that would have been the nurse outfit, but when Vicki attacked her, blood had gotten all over it. So, instead, she had gotten Jeremy to stop by the house and pick up her baseball player outfit.

Now, two hours later, here she sat looking back at her reflection as she twisted her long black hair into a messy bun. The last thing she'd need to complete the outfit would be her baseball cap, which was currently on the bed waiting for her to grab it.

Elena froze as she heard a small female voice coming from the first floor. At first, she thought it was Meredith, until she remembered that Stefan and Meredith had agreed to go on a dinner date tonight. She knew it couldn't have been Caroline, because she would have easily recognized Caroline's voice. Elena grabbed her cap quickly as she found herself walking along the balcony with curiosity in her blood. She peered over the side of the railing but saw nothing but empty space.

"Damon?" Elena called out as she advanced herself farther down the stairway.

Suddenly, a small girl around the age of six appeared in front of her, flashing a full smile besides the two front teeth that she was missing. Elena gasped silently as the young girl latched onto her legs.

"I'm Safari," she said hyperly. Elena could already tell that this little girl would be a lot of fun.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Elena," Elena replied as she looked down at the smaller girl again. In a way, she resembled Damon and Stefan, but more Damon than anything. She had long dark black hair, as well as the same piercing blue eyes as Damon.

"I know! Uncle Damon told me all about you!" Safari replied as she grabbed Elena's hand and bounced up and down excitedly.

"Uncle?" Elena asked.

Suddenly, Damon walked into the room, wearing his usual black shirt, black jeans, and leather jacket. He smiled as the young girl ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He walked towards Elena as he held Safari in one arm and grabbed Elena's hand in the other.

"Uncle Damon, at your service," Damon smirked as he stopped to place Safari back on the ground.

"You didn't tell me you were an uncle," Elena said.

"Before you get all freaked out, it's not Stefan's kid. She's Zack's sister's kid, I take her trick or treating every year," Damon explained, "Why don't you tell her what you're going as Safari."

Safari turned back to face Elena with the same excited smile on her small face. "I'm going as a vampire! I'ma be just like Uncle Damon when I grow up!"

Damon chuckled as he grabbed a hold of his niece's hand before opening the door for the two women. He leaned over and whispered into Elena's ear, "I'll let you play in my ball park anytime." Elena rolled her eyes which only made Damon laugh even harder than before.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

It'd been at least an hour since they had left the boarding house, and already Safari had three bags full of candy. Still, she wasn't satisfied and wanted more. However, being that both Elena and Safari were human, and needed sleep, Damon forced the young girl to chose one more house to visit before returning to the boarding house and calling it a night. Surprising, the last house she chose belonged to Elena's guardian, Jenna.

Jenna smiled as soon as she saw the young girl followed by Damon and Elena walk up upon the wooden porch. She reached out to her niece and hugged her tightly. "Don't you three look cute. Almost like you're all a little family."

Elena laughed as she saw Damon smirk and wiggly his eyebrows towards her. Apparently Jenna noticed his suggestive moves because the moment he turned back to face the middle aged woman, she gave him a look of disapproval, causing him to smirk.

"So where are you guys headed to after this?" Jenna asked as she took a seat and motioned for Elena and Damon to join her. Elena took the seat closest to Jenna while Damon took the one next to Elena and allowed Safari to jump up onto his lap.

"Home," Elena replied, "Safari had one more house to pick before we called it quits."

"Home?" Jenna and Damon both asked at the same time, however, with different faces. Jenna's was shocked, while Damon's was satisfied.

"I meant- you know what I meant," Elena sighed as she figured trying to explain her mistake would only make Damon's head grow even larger than it already was due to his extremely large ego.

"I think I know exactly what you meant," Damon winked, "You want to move in with me."

"Hold on there buster, Elena's only seventeen years old. At least wait until she's legal before asking her to move in with you," Jenna warned as she waved her pointer finger at Damon.

"Of course," Damon smirked, "Besides, that's only four more months of waiting."

"Who said I was moving out? And why's it a big deal if I move out? You let Jer move out and he's only fifteen," replied Elena.

"Jeremy needed a break though. You were handling your parents' death so much better than him. And then with Vicki's death. Anna helps him see past the bad things in life, and I figured it was for the best if he got out of the house for a while," answered Jenna, "So, Damon, where's your family?"

"I am my family. Unless you count my boring brother," Damon replied.

"How's Stefan taking this whole you and Damon thing?" Jenna asked, turning her attention back to Elena.

"At first, things were rough. But he's doing better now. He's even dating someone new," Elena replied.

"Really? Who?" Jenna asked, almost as surprised as she was when she found out about Damon and Elena.

"Satan," answered Damon as Elena elbowed him in the chest.

"Some girl named Meredith," Elena replied, correcting Damon's sarcasm.

"So Damon, you said you don't have any family. What do you do for the holidays?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing," he replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Not even for Christmas?" Elena asked in shock.

"No, why? Am I supposed to be like every other American person and make a huge deal out of one day of a year?" he asked.

"No, but," Elena replied, "Christmas is about spending time with the one's you love."

"Well, there's only one person who cares about me, or at least has shown me that they care, and that's you," Damon stated.

"Aunt Jenna," Elena started, "I think it's time we show Damon how Christmas with the Gilbert's is."

"What?" both Jenna and Damon asked at the same time.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

hahaha, the end.

I know I said there would be a few more chapters, but I want to start on the sequel.

There will be a lot more Caroline and Matt in the sequel, as well as Meredith.

And Jenna and Alaric will be in it more since Alaric will be visiting Jenna more often, and Anna and Jeremy too.

Also, there will be a few new characters who just might stir things up....

enjoy and review!


End file.
